Nefer Reswet PerAah
by Mandy9258920022
Summary: Sequel to Desert Rose Time has passed, the days of Ancient Egypt are long gone, but both Yami and Seto are remembering details from their past. Will they be able to admit their feelings to themselves, and more importantly, each other? YAOI
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh!

A/N: OMG! I can't believe all the reviews I got for Desert Rose! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback!

Oh, and the title is in Egyptian, it means Beautiful Dream of the Pharaoh.

\Yugi to Yami telepathically\

//Yami to Yugi telepathically//

_thoughts_

Nefer Reswet Per-Aah

\Yami…\

\Um, Yami?\

\YAMI!\

Yami stopped pacing the halls of the Millennium Puzzle to regard the teenage boy.

//What?//

\Thank GOD! I thought I'd never get you to stop. What's up with you lately? You seem…distracted\

No response.

\Okay, fine. I just worry about you Yami, that's all\

//I appreciate your concern Aibou, but this is something I need to work out on my own// Yami was feeling guilty now.

\Yeah, I understand. I'll check up on you later\

Yami sighed as he continued pacing the long confusing hallways of the Puzzle. He had been granted his own body only weeks ago, but he rarely used it, preferring the solace of his two-millennium home.

But lately, however, his home was beginning to feel like a prison. Over the past days, memories had been returning to him in dreams. They really hadn't been that bad, just memories of him doing the everyday duties of a pharaoh. But yesterday, his dream had been…startling to say the least.

The dream had been vivid like always. He could hear the faint murmurs in the large chamber and the wooden sounds of the instruments being played. The soft sound of feet pattering against the cool stone floor in rhythm still sang in his ears. And, among them all, had been Seto's past re-incarnate, Seth, whom he found that he had an unyielding attraction to. He could understand it, he was a different person back then…but that did not help him.

After he awoke, he could still feel the tingling sensation of Seth's warm lips against his and the feeling of completeness. Ever since then, he had felt the desire, the _need_ to feel that way again, and he had found himself wishing he was pressed against the cold CEO, glacier eyes staring at him lovingly. And it pained him to know it would never happen.

But that didn't stop his mind from dreaming. And dream he did, every night, of a love he could never have, of a passion that he yearned for like the starved did food. Yami growled out in frustration and slammed his fist against the wall of his Millennium Puzzle. Why couldn't his feelings see logic? Why did he lie in a cold empty bed and cry at night? And why, just why, couldn't he be held tight against the one he so desperately wanted?

----------------

Seto glared at the computer screen in front of him with bleary eyes. Stupid computer for not working earlier, stupid job for keeping him up so late, stupid step-father for making him cold, stupid dreams for messing up his perfectly paced reality…

Seto could swear some god was out to get him. What else could explain the discerning dreams that startled his waking mind? And just where the _hell_ had him getting together with a pharaoh Yami come from? Before he hadn't cared one way or another about the preaching spirit, but now that he noticed, little things were starting to click.

Like how Yami had yet to leave the puzzle even though he had a body, for example.

Seto furiously shook his head. No, no, no! He would _not_ start caring about his rival, or fall in love with him. No. He would not.

_Riiiight…_

Seto frowned at the bright screen. His conscience was mocking him. A frustrated groan left his lips as his head fell into his hands. This sense of falling between reality and fantasy was really getting to him. Of _all_ the people his mind could have chosen, it just had to be _him_.Seto groaned again as his eyes fell on the clock in the lower right corner of his computer screen. It was four in the morning; much too early in the morning to be calling anyone.

'_Maybe I'll call Yugi later to see if I can talk to Yami…maybe he'll know what's going on and can help get out of this hole I've dug myself in_.'

-------------------

_Warm, gentle lips pressed against his as life slowly drained from him. "One day Seth, by the power of Ra, we will be reunited…this I promise_."

_Then darkness_.

Yami woke up with a start. His memories plagued him constantly…why couldn't his mind just let go?! He could never have Seth again _nor_ Seto, so what was the point in wishing for something you can never have?

\Yami, are you awake?\

Yami blinked up at the ceiling a couple of times to gather his thoughts.

//Yes Aibou, is something wrong?//

\No, but someone is here to see you. I told him you didn't want to be disturbed, but he insisted/

Yami sighed, running his hand over his weary face.

//Alright, where is this person at?//

\In the living room, where I'm at. I'll leave the Puzzle on the coffee table while I continue to run the shop. Unless you want me to stay?\

//No, that's alright.//

Yugi gave a mental nod, along with an encouraging smile, and left.

Yami rose out of bed, stretching slightly. He off-handedly noticed he was still in his Egyptian clothes. It's not as if he didn't like them; on the contrary, he loved his golden cotton kilt, comfortable moccasin shoes, and soft maroon tank top. But this was modern times, so he thought it would be better for him to wear something different. He called upon his Egyptian powers, and instantly he was garbed in a skin tight gray t-shirt, black boots, and snug black leather jeans. Satisfied with his attire, he called upon his powers again and transported himself out of the Puzzle.

--------------

Seto had decided it would be better for him to talk to Yami in person, so around seven in the morning he headed out to Yugi's place. He often worked from home on Saturdays, so he figured he could take an hour or so to drive over to the Kami Game Shop and talk to Yugi.

Yugi looked up from the magazine he was flipping through when the bell on the door to the shop chimed. The person who walked through was the last person he had expected.

"Kaiba!" Yugi said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Seto frowned at the mini version of Yami. "I wish to speak to the Pharaoh."

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. Usually Seto was denying his past; saying it was stupid. _'Maybe he's started getting memories of Ancient Egypt_?'

Yugi didn't ponder on it very long; he would find out when he'd find out.

"Yami doesn't want to be disturbed, he's been…depressed lately."

Seto arched an eyebrow at him. "I still want to talk to him Yugi, so tell him to come out."

"Why should I?"

Seto was growing impatient. "Damn it Yugi, just do it! I have questions that need to be answered, and I'm not leaving until I talk to Yami!"

"Okay, okay! Let me talk to him. Let's go into the living room, okay?"

Yugi led Seto through the shop door and further into the house. He past by a small kitchen and entered a medium sized room. It had a single couch, a small TV, and a boom box. There was a red lounge chair across from the couch and a glass coffee table stood between said couch and chair.

Seto took a seat and watched Yugi as his eyes slowly went out of focus. He stood like that for a minute or so, then he removed the Puzzle from around his neck. He sat it on the glass table and left.

Seto frowned and was about to call Yugi back in when the Puzzle began to glow. Seto squinted his eyes against the bright light that flooded the living room. When the light finally diminished there was one other person in the room.

Yami stood next to the coffee table, his arms crossed. He then let out a lengthy sigh, closing his eyes without even seeing the other person in the room, and rubbed his temples tiredly.

"What is it that you want?" he said, the normal edge to his voice replaced by weariness.

Seto frowned at his rival; he really did look bad. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his body radiated fatigue. For a moment he considered leaving Yami alone, but he had gone too far to back out now.

"I have questions I need answered."

Yami's eyes shot open as he heard the bearer of the voice. His eyes blinked a couple of times as if not comprehending the person before him. He sat down and raised his eyes to the man before him.

'_I knew this would happen, I just wish it wasn't now, when I don't have a clear head on my shoulders_.'

"Well?" Yami asked inquisitively.

Seto took a deep breath, then began:

"I have been having dreams that I can only assume is from my so-called 'past self' in Ancient Egypt. Am I wrong?"

"Not unless in your memories you are not a priest and you're not doing priestly things such as making shrines to the gods and making sacrifices."

Seto shook his head. "Yami, I want an explanation. What the hell is going on here?"

Yami looked him right in the eye. _'Such beautiful ruby eyes…No no no! I am **not** going there!' _"You want the truth?"

Seto nodded his head; he was getting impatient.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know?'"

"I mean it exactly as it sounds Seto, I haven't any better idea of what's going on than you do."

"Have _you_ been having dreams?"

Yami sighed. He hadn't wanted to go there. "Yes."

"What did they entail?"

"That's none of your business."

"None of my business? Yami, I've been here, telling you what was 'my business' and-"

"You came here of your own will Seto; I did not."

Seto's eye twitched. The pharaoh did have a point.

"Fine then Yami, if I tell you all that my dreams entail, would you tell me yours?"

Yami considered the proposition for a moment. "…Yes."

Seto began speaking of his dreams, most of which included him running temples and paying homage to the gods, particularly Amon Re. When Seto began talking of the festival right after the yearly praising to Re, Yami's face paled greatly.

'_Of course, no wonder he has come to talk to me about it. No doubt he is confused, and I am in no better shape than he_.'

"Yami?" Seto had noticed that Yami had paled when he began to talk of that particular festival.

Yami swallowed. "Continue."

Seto said he remembered himself as Seth dancing and drinking; generally being an outcast. He completely skipped everything else and went straight to the fight right after the ceremony. He talked of his fighting and using magic and then ultimately dying after a time.

Yami took a deep breath to clam himself. He had completely skipped _them_. What if that wasn't in his memories revealed to him. Or worse, what if he did have those memories but kept them secret because he did not feel the same?

As promised, Yami told Seto of his duties as pharaoh, of the long monotonous meetings with his council and of the endless nights of working out spells and deciphering what texts Seth could not. He told Seto that Seth was his high priest, and that they were cousins, though Seth had never been treated like royalty and didn't even know that fact. He talked of the festival as well, saying it was boring and completely pointless. He, too, left out the part of him and Seth being some-what 'together' and skipped to the battle after the festival. He had fought in that battle as well, but died a few hours before Seth, or at least that was what he was assuming based on what Seto had already told him.

"Satisfied?" Yami asked tiredly.

"For now." Seto simply said. "Until later, Pharaoh."

Yami nodded, then retreated back to his soul room. Seto sighed and left the game shop. He was even more confused now, but he didn't know if Yami had omitted certain things as well. After all, so had he.

A/N: Hey! Here's my continuation to "Desert Rose," hope you enjoyed it. Before you start panicking and what not, this will be a multi-chapter fic. Not very long; only four or five chapters at the most. More than likely, two or three. Please review!


	2. Ancient Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, nor will I ever.

_dreams/memories_

_'thoughts'_

Nefer Reswet Per-Aah

Ch2 – Ancient Voices

"Come on Yami!" Yugi whined. "Come with Jou and I to the arcade. It'll be so much fun."

"Who's going to run the shop?" he asked. He really didn't want to run the shop, but he didn't want to go out either. He wanted to stay in the recliner and wallow in his self-pity.

"Grandpa will, now come on!" Yugi practically drug Yami out of his chair, and rushed him out to the car before he had a chance to realize what was going on.

"Alright, now lets go have some fun!" Jou exclaimed from the driver's seat.

Yami laid his head back against the seat and groaned. He didn't want to go anywhere, damn it!

"Come on Yami, you'll enjoy it, I promise," his aibou tried to convince him, his purple eyes a mirror of the worry that Yami himself had been feeling.

_'I guess I can try to have fun...for Yugi's sake...'_

_----------------------------_

An hour later Yami was laughing along with Yugi, as they watched Jou attempt to play the newest game at the arcade, Dance Dance Revolution. Yami had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing like Yugi just did, when Jou slipped and fell _off_ the machine. Yami ran over to him.

"Are you alright?"

Jou looked up at him with dazed eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay," Jou said as he took Yami's offered hand and hauled himself up.

Jou dusted off his jeans, then gave Yami a crooked smile.

"Told you you'd have fun."

Yami was shocked to realize that Jou was right. He _was_ having fun. He wasn't worried about his memories or his past. And, most importantly, he hadn't been thinking about a certain blue-eyed beauty.

"Come on Yami," Yugi said as he Jou headed towards the other side of the street, "Let's get some pizza, ok?"

Yami smiled slowly, then proceeded to follow them, his eyes closed as he tilted his face towards the sun. Life at that moment felt so good, so perfect, that he never wanted to let it go. He didn't want to worry about his past, or Seth, or anything at all.

_'What can possibly go wrong?'_

That was the last thought Yami had before he heard Yugi scream.

------------------------------------

Mokuba wasn't the only person to witness what had happened. People now covered the streets as paramedics yelled for everyone to get back.

_'What were you thinking Yami?'_

Mokuba saw it all happen. He had just left the sushi shop, where he had bought some sushi to take home to Seto. After all, he was going to visit him today. It was Sunday, so he knew Kaiba Corp. was closed.

He had seen Yami walk across the street, and he was going to call out to him. He knew Yami hadn't been feeling well recently, so he'd been glad to see that he was moving around out in town. But what he hadn't expected was for Yami to stop in the middle of the road. He had started to run towards him, to tell him to get out of the way. The oncoming car had made it there first.

He watched, horrified, as Yami flew a good ten feet before hitting the ground. His hands had hit first, but as they buckled, his arms pushed out, making him do a small somersault before his back, then head, hit the ground with a resounding thud.

Mokuba had only been a few feet away from Yugi and Jou when it happened. He watched Yugi run towards Yami, and started to run towards him himself, but breathed a sigh of relief when Jou caught Yugi around his chest and kept him from moving. The paramedics needed to do their job, without people, friends or not, getting in the way.

Once Yami had been taken to the hospital, Mokuba ran the last couple of feet to where they were standing.

"Come on," Mokuba said, making their heads turn suddenly towards him. "My car's just across the street, and not boxed in as yours is."

Both Yugi and Jou looked towards Jou's old red Toyota, and sure enough, cars were parked on all sides of it. There would be now way they could get it out right now.

They both followed Mokuba towards his car, only a block or so away from where they were standing.

--------

Mokuba flipped open his cell phone as they sped along the freeway in his stylish Porsche. He needed to call Seto and tell him what had happened, since he was supposed to be spending time with his big brother, not driving Yugi and Jou to the hospital.

"Hey Seto," Mokuba greeted his big brother as he answered the phone.

"Is everything ok, you should've been home by now," Seto responded, no real worry in his voice, just parental curiosity and concern.

"I'm headed to the hospital."

"You're _what_?," Seto responded, disbelief etched in his voice. "Why? What happened? Is everything okay? Are _you_ okay?"

"Calm down Seto, I'm fine," Mokuba casually reassured his brother as he slowed down to take the exit off the freeway. "It's Yami. He was hit by a car."

Seto didn't answer for so long that Mokuba frowned.

"Seto? You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. How about I meet you at the hospital?"

"Sure," Mokuba replied, "But you don't have to, I'll be home later this after-"

"No, it's fine," Seto interjected, "I'll see you in about twenty minutes."

Mokuba flipped his phone closed. Boy, was Seto acting weird.

------------------------------------

Doctors and nurses rushed around the room, preparing everything they needed for their newest patient. Nurses grabbed I.V. and blood bags, while the doctors found their steel instruments and bandages. Another nurse still grabbed an oxygen tank and mask. They were prepared for the worst.

-------------------------------------------------

_What is this place? Why are there voices all around me? It must be the Ancient ones; it must be Ancient voices, calling me to their plane once again. They called me when I died as pharaoh, and now they call me again. They want me, they want my life, my soul; everything. The Ancients will take me, take me far away from here. And I will lay here still and quiet, waiting for the angels to come._


End file.
